1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to structures for mounting a slidable door on rails for movement thereon, and more particularly refers to a structure wherein the angle at which the doors are mounted may be readily adjusted to compensate for out-of-plumb installations without the necessity for disassembly of the door and rail structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Movable door assemblies are generally formed of one or more doors each comprising a frame in which a panel of a plastic material or glass is mounted. The doors have hangers affixed at the top of each door provided with glides or rollers mounted on the hangers, each glide or roller being movably supported on a fixed track. Because the doors must at times be mounted in installations having walls or doorways which are out-of-plumb, a provision must be made for adjusting the elevation or aspect angle of the doors with respect to the installation. This has conventionally been accomplished by the use of one of several structures. In one structure a portion of the frame on which the hanger is mounted is provided with a series of holes at varying elevations from the edge of the panel. In another structure an elongate slot is positioned at an angle with respect to the longitudinal direction of the frame member in which it is provided to permit the fastener for the hanger to be affixed at various elevations. These structures require the door assembly to be removed from the header track or rail or in some cases even disassembled in order to perform the adjustment. U.S. Pat. No. 4,104,829 discloses and claims an apparatus comprising a pair of hanger and roller assemblies mounted one at each end of the door, each assembly having an elongate slot through which a fastening screw is mounted. To raise or lower the structure, the screw is loosened and the hanger structure slides up and down, the screw being tightened when the proper elevation has been obtained. However, adjustment of this structure is somewhat difficult and imprecise.